In tribute to Alan Rickman
by Laurelyne Rega
Summary: In tribute to Alan Rickman... En hommage à Alan Rickman...


Je devais absolument faire quelque chose pour la mort d'Alan. Je n'en avais pas la force. Je voulais le faire plus tard, quand j'aurais apprivoisé ma peine. Mais je crois que je n'arriverais jamais à vivre avec ça, alors j'ai écrit ce petit hommage maintenant. C'est bizarre de se dire qu'il y a un peu plus de deux semaines, j'écrivais "Dazlious", qui était une sorte de clin d'œil, d'hommage à Alan en son vivant et que je reviens, deux semaines après, avec un hommage pour sa mort.

Rien d'exceptionnel, rien d'extraordinaire, j'ai trop mal pour faire quelque chose de bien et je pense que je ne pourrai plus jamais écrire comme j'aimais le faire sur les HGxSS. Le monde de Harry Potter sera indigeste pour moi pendant quelques temps...

Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas.

Je vous laisse avec ce petit texte, écrit avec mon cœur déchiré et avec mes larmes brûlantes. Un petit message à la fin, en anglais (pas parfait), car ça fait moins mal en anglais.

* * *

Il savait. Depuis des mois.

Il la préservait. Depuis des mois.

Elle savait aussi. Mais ça, il ne le savait pas.

Elle n'y croyait pas, mais à présent, elle n'avait plus le choix.

Il était étendu, à terre, suffoquant et baignant dans une marre de sang. L'unique chose qu'il espérait, c'était qu'elle ne vienne pas. Il ne voulait pas lui dire au revoir et il ne voulait pas l'entendre le lui dire. Mais Hermione se pointa. Elle avait ressenti un pincement au cœur, une boule au ventre, subitement, lorsqu'elle était sur le point d'en abattre un. Ces foutus mangemorts. Elle avait deviné que c'était lui, qu'il fallait qu'elle parte à sa rencontre avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Elle ne pouvait et ne voulait pas le laisser s'en aller et elle s'efforcerait de le sauver, si Voldemort avait utilisé autre chose que l'ultime sort impardonnable. Quand elle arriva, il était toujours vivant. Dans un état critique, certes, mais toujours vivant. Elle posa une main sur sa gorge, l'accompagna d'une douce pression afin de stopper l'hémorragie. Elle fouilla dans son petit sac, en sortit un flacon d'anti-venin, lui donna un bézoard à avaler.

Il entendit sa jolie voix féminine s'élever, secouée de violents sanglots. Elle marmonna tout un tas de choses qu'il ne pouvait comprendre. Il voyait les flots de larmes s'écouler sur ses joues avant de les sentir atterrir sur les siennes. Elle était désolée, elle ne pouvait rien faire. Le venin d'un horcruxe n'avait pas de remède. Il tendit avec mal, sa main vers la joue d'Hermione. Celle-ci posa la sienne par-dessus et l'enserra. Elle ne pouvait pas le perdre…  
Elle était désolée pour tout, ne cessait de répéter qu'elle l'aimait plus que n'importe qui et qu'elle n'aimerait jamais plus personne d'autre. Elle lui disait, avec la plus grande sincérité dont elle pouvait faire preuve, qu'il serait à jamais l'unique amour de sa vie, qu'il était un homme aussi bien extraordinaire qu'incompris et qu'elle veillerait à ce qu'il le soit, même à titre posthume. Il pu prononcer un dernier « je t'aime ». Elle le sentait partir dans ses bras, sentait la vie le quitter peu à peu et voyait s'éteindre dans ses yeux, la lueur de vie qu'elle aimait tant. Son cœur venait de se fendre, la douleur parcourait chacun de ses membres et elle ne s'arrêta pas de le pleurer.

Hermione avait veillé à ce qu'il soit enterré dans les jardins de Poudlard, auprès de Dumbledore. Il n'y avait eu que peu de monde ce jour là. Elle avait tenu à ce que la mise en terre se fasse au coucher du soleil. C'était le moment de la journée qu'ils appréciaient le plus tous les deux, lorsqu'ils venaient l'admirer en haut de la tour d'astronomie. Il était symbole de fin et à la fois de renaissance.

Elle n'aima personne d'autre que lui. Elle venait souvent sur sa tombe pour lui parler et pour lui dire qu'elle ne cessait pas de l'aimer. Elle milita également toute sa vie, afin qu'il soit reconnu comme héros de guerre et non comme partisan du Mage noir vaincu, racontant son histoire a qui voulait bien l'entendre et à ceux qui ne le voulaient pas non plus. Elle avait rédigé un livre qui avait fait parler les gros titres de la _Gazette du Sorcier_. Elle devint une enseignante des potions brillante à Poudlard. Il aurait été fier d'elle. Très fier même.

Une fin d'après-midi, lorsque le soleil divulguait ses derniers rayons, elle arpenta l'herbe humidifiée par la rosée des soirées estivales. Elle s'assit sur la pierre froide, dans laquelle était gravé le nom de Severus Rogue. Cela faisait 10 ans, ce soir là, qu'il reposait sous cette stèle. Elle étendit ses jambes, allongea son dos et ouvrit un flacon. Elle versa dans sa bouche, le liquide de la fiole et murmura « Always ».

 _Elle accueillit la mort comme une vieille amie, qu'elle suivit avec joie, et elles quittèrent la vie, comme des égales._

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **ALAN RICKMAN** was my favourite actor. He had an enormous talent. He was a good and funny man, a great man. Today, I lost a role model and a big part of me. I feel completely empty, completely devastated. I can't believe he has lefts us. I can't imagine that tomorrow, I will wake up in a world without him. My tears keep flowing. A part of my heart is broken for my entire life... My sincerest condolences to his family, particularly his wife and to his friends. And all his fans too.  
I'll miss you, I already miss you. I'll Never Forget You Alan. _Always /*_


End file.
